SheWolf On The Prowl
by Noel Ardnek
Summary: Waverly Place is about to welcome another werewolf, or should I say She-Wolf. Gwen Greyback came to New York hoping that she could escape her brother, but boy did she pick the wrong place for that. After Max becomes a guy and Zeke knows. R&R
1. The First Day of School For Gwen Graybel

**This is my first attempt at a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic and also a TV Show fanfic so comments (not flames) are appreciated. Also not to be mean but seeing if I get at least five reviews on this chapter I may or may not update a second one. **

**So this takes place after Max becomes a guy ag****ain and Zeke knows about magic, also before Meet The Werewolves which hasn't even come out yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**The First Day of School For Gwen Graybell**

It was a Monday at Tribeca Prep High School when Max Russo decided to play a prank on the new student. He heard Mr. Laritate talking to someone inside his office and decided that he should use his new found freedom as a boy again to "introduce" himself to the new target-erm student. He racked his brain for ideas, which normally would've been a difficult task but for this he was well equipped. All he needed was a rope, a bucket, a pillow and about 2 pounds of syrup.

His sister, Alex Russo, came down the stairs with her best friend, Harper Finkle, when they came upon the sight of her younger brother filling a bucket with perhaps the 3rd cylinder of syrup. Coming up next to him she asked "Max, what are you doing?"

"Filling a bucket with hot syrup." Max answered simply before going back and emptying the third cylinder before going onto the fourth.

"But why? And more importantly how can this help entertain me?" Alex said with a devious smile, making Harper's jaw drop slightly before shaking her head. She was used to Alex's dark joy of inflicting humiliation on others.

"Well Mr. Laritate's got a new student in there. And now that I'm a boy again I want to hear how I laugh when someone's covered with syrup and pillow feathers." Max said with a devious smile of his own, showing just how much of a relation he had with Alex.

"Oh come on Max, that's not very nice to play a prank on someone on their first day." Harper said readjusting her tangerine style headband.

"Yeah, Harper's right." Alex said then bent down to whisper "Take some pictures for later." Max nodded and continued with his work while Alex pulled Harper away to the lockers to get a better view while staying far enough away so that she could blame it on Max.

"Alright, Missy, you should be ready for your first rodeo at Old Tribeca Prep." Mr. Laritate said to a teenage girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Just out of curiosity what made you want to mossy on down to our humble but 'cool school' when you attended Bedford High School for Girls?"

"I just thought that I needed a change in scenery." The girl said with a British accent, then sniffed the air, immediately sensing hot syrup hanging directly above the door of Mr. Laritate's office. She also smelled an overpowering aroma of sweat and dirt. _Dirty teenage boy_, she thought then gave another sniff. _Very dirty._

"Well let me be the first to welcome you down to our old saloon. Now I just need to officially right your name down on the student list Ms…"

"Graybell. Gwen Graybell." The girl said taking in a breath. She heard that her brother, Mason, had been in New York but he just took off and her parents had heard from him since. Frankly she couldn't care less and so she thought that having a life where she wasn't 'Mason's little screw-up sister' would be great.

"Now Ms. Graybell if you'll just mossy on down to Room 112 you'll meet your first teacher Mrs. Guntrell and she'll tell you the rest." Mr. Laritate said shaking Gwen's petite hand with his large meaty one.

"Thank you, Mr. Laritate. Um, can I borrow that umbrella you have there?" Gwen asked pointing to a clear cow pattern rimmed umbrella in a bin next to Mr. Laritate's desk.

Mr. Laritate was confused but obliged anyways. Gwen opened up the umbrella and the robust man gasped. "Uh, Missy, it is very bad luck to-" Mr. Laritate was cut off when Gwen stepped outside and 2 ½ pounds of circled splattered everywhere but on her. Even Max who had not the time to stand back was covered in his own trap. But it wasn't the syrup on his shirt that gained his attention (though it probably wouldn't have anyways). It was the girl who in his vision was in a glorious brown halo of falling syrup as she lifted the umbrella with a careless face.

Gwen then folded the umbrella back up and gave it to a shocked and slightly syrup dipped Mr. Laritate. "Thank you for letting me borrow your umbrella, Mr. Laritate." Gwen then walked forward to Max, used her index finger to wipe of some syrup from his shirt and licked it off her finger. "Mmm, Apple Cinnamon. Nice choice, but if you really want it to stick then I suggest that you go for Maple." Gwen then walked away as I nothing happened, leaving everyone in a daze. Even as Mr. Laritate dragged Max into his office he retained a goofy smile on his face.

.

.

.

During Biology Gwen was trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but she couldn't help but notice that Max, or Syrup Boy, was staring at her. And every time she turned to look at him from two seats away, instead of looking away or pretending to look at something else, he would just keep staring at her with that same goofy expression. A few times when Gwen turned back she thought _Okay, that kid is really creeping me out. But I have to admit, he's kind of cute…for a mortal._

Finally the teacher, Mr. Buthe (pronounced Booty), announced "Alright class I hope you were paying attention because today we're doing…dissection!" He pulled back the covers on a tray and on it were about a dozen dead, frozen frogs. Some of the girls squalled or shrieked, causing Gwen's eyes to roll. _Mortal girls. Pfft! Show them a dead animal and they go 'Aah! It's all slimy!' Please! _ "Now you all turned in your permission slips from your parents, even you Ms. Graybell. So quickly pick a partner, pick a frog and start dissecting."

At 'pick a partner', Max immediately came to Gwen's side much to her annoyance. Something about this boy rubbed her the wrong way, well other than the fact that he tried to cover her with apple cinnamon syrup on her first day. Gwen tried to see if she could be someone else's partner but apparently no one wanted to new girl or Max as their partner. New girl: because she was new and was entitled to some solitary. Max…well he literally failed in Biology and somehow he always managed to make anything he was working on explode on himself or someone else, or maybe just on himself since it didn't bother him that much.

"Hey, I'm Max." He introduced himself putting his hand out but Gwen didn't accept. He then wiped his hand on his dirty pants which smelled bad to Gwen but nothing she wasn't used to.

Gwen figured that maybe she could gross him out a little bit so that he would leave her alone, so she spit into her hand and shook his vigorously. "I know." She said with a sweet fake smile but it started to fade as she noticed not even the slightest bit of disgust."I'm Gwen. Let's get the dissection of this cold carcass done!"

"Sweet!" Max was actually pretty excited. To be frank anything that was remotely disgusting fascinated Max.

Soon Gwen and Max found themselves in front of a belly-up dead frog that was starting to thaw. They had already washed their hands and reluctantly (on Max's part) put on the gloves. Gwen held the scissors and was about to make the incision when she suddenly blurted out "Did you know in one pound of peanut butter, it typically can contain up to 150 bug fragments and 5 rodent hairs?"

"Whoa seriously?" Max asked with fascination which annoyed Gwen to no end. She nearly stabbed the frog but instead made nice small buts in the corners of its mouth where the upper and lower jaws meet. "I've got something like that…except, it's a pile of dead flies on the floor of my dad's sub shop."

Once she pried open the mouth as wide as possible Gwen said "Yeah. So every time you want to have a bite of creamy rich goodness you're probably already adding to the collection of rat hair and bug parts that are growing in your stomach." Gwen's comment had reached another pair who looked incredibly disgusted, though her true target was not phased. She certainly picked the wrong guy to gross out.

"Awesome! I wonder if I could get it out so I could take a picture then post it on the internet." Max said gaining the opposite reaction the Gwen wanted.

"You would probably die." Gwen said continuing on as she used her gloved finger to feel the inside of the mouth. "Did you also know that house flies go to the bathroom roughly every 4.5 minutes? Think about that next time you see one fly on your delicious dinner."

"Whoa…I got to right that down somewhere so I can tell my mom. No wait, my pen is at my desk and I don't want to get it. Got any more things?" Max asked and although Gwen as annoyed that her useless but gross facts weren't phasing him, she couldn't help but feel a little happy that he, in his own way, appreciated them. The others certainly weren't as the already disgusting assignment was becoming just unbearable.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well my mom grounded me for a week for tripping over a customer with magic…magical…butter…scotch, so I kind of want to get her back."

"Troubles with the parents? I know that all too well." Gwen said morosely whilst making another incision.

"Eh, they're not all that bad actually. Though kind of dorky…and weird…and sometimes kinda scary…but they're my parents so what can you do?"

"Nothing I guess." Gwen said the last part more to herself but Max caught onto something.

"What was that?" Max asked.

Gwen looked up with disinterested eyes and shrugged. "Nothing…you know that in the summer time it gets really hot and you want to take a dip in the pool? Well if you swim in the pool for one hour you'll intake about 1/12 liters of pee."

"Okay now that's just a little wrong. But keep going."

This time Gwen stopped working on the frog and looked at him. "Why?"

"Well you're the only living, breathing girl I've met that actually likes this kind of stuff, so why not?"

A little more excited Gwen turned towards Max and asked "Do you like yogurt?" When Max shrugged she continued "Well you might want to double check the ingredients again. Some yogurts and jelly sweets contain beef or pork gelatin."

"What's that?"

"Basically cow bones and tissues."

"Oh! I've got to tell Alex when she eats that stuff. Do another one." Max urged and Gwen started smiling widely. Usually when it came to boys of any species her useless facts just bored them, but right now someone who could be equally as gross-fascinated as she was valued them.

"Please don't." a girl said in exasperation. By now all the other teams couldn't help but overhear their conversation. And as much as they would love to ignore it they just couldn't look away. Besides it was either them or opening up the carcass of a dead amphibian. There wasn't much leeway for any of them.

"Okay, well I don't know about you but I find this bit personally rancid. Did you know that the longest recorded projectile of someone throwing up was 27 feet, or 8 meters?"

"Dude, I wonder what he ate."

"Yeah, I know. It must've been like 'Blaagh!'" Gwen did an impersonation of someone throwing up, causing Max to chuckle. "Can you imagine that? I mean, 8 meters of nothing but food chunks and gunk is like a huge line from each end of this classroom."

By this time one make student couldn't take it anymore and promptly threw up in the closest bin. Gwen and Max looked at each other and stifled laughs. Who knew that talking about pukes would actually make some throw chunks. Gwen looked at the mortal boy and thought '_Maybe he won't be so bad. '_

**Well there it is. I am sort of ashamed because it was seriously short by my standards but I thought that the ending was pretty okay.**

**Oh and if anyone was wondering all of those facts were true and incredibly disgusting. Sorry if I gave any of you nightmares. **

**Please leave a review after the tone.**

**!**

**Bye! **


	2. Meeting the Girlfriend of Max Russo

**I redid some bits of chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Meeting the Girlfriend of Max Russo**

Max and Gwen became friends after the science lab, but they had learned more things about each other than before. It turns out that while Gwen wasn't like Nancy Lukey in being totally gross, Gwen could appreciate gross things while still retaining a bit of girliness. For instance…

"You know Max, while I appreciate the free sub and drink, the ingredients aren't very…fresh." Gwen said sniffing it before taking a bite anyway. Waste not want not.

"Did you just say _free_?" A middle aged man came over wearing an apron that had _**Waverly Sub Station**_ on the front. Gwen never thought a human that size could move that fast.

Max quickly said "Dad, this is Gwen, my friend from school."

Jerry Russo then turned to the young girl sitting across from his son who waved at him. "Oh, the dissection girl."

"That's me."

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Jerry Russo, Justin, Alex and Max's dad. Now, did you just say _free_?"

"It's okay dad. I made it." This only made Jerry more concerned as to what Max put in the sandwich, but his fears were quickly taken away when Gwen said four of his favorite words strung together. "Don't worry, I'll pay." After Jerry left Gwen continued "As I was saying before you dad…did whatever it is he did, I can just smell how old it is."

"Smell?" Max asked with his mouth full of food, bits flying out and nearly landing onto Gwen.

Gwen stopped chewing for a second before saying with food in her own mouth "I meant taste." before continuing on eating. She took another bite then 'mmm'ed appreciatively. "You know, when you take a second bite there's actually more flavor. What you'd put in here?"

"I don't know. I just put whatever I could find in there. Bacon...lettuce…syrup maybe…" After the last suggestion Gwen just shrugged and continued eating.

"So how was it?" Max asked expectantly after Gwen had finished.

"Pretty good." Gwen said smiling, causing Max to smile as well before he stopped himself. "It's definitely a lot better than Casu Marzu."

"Dare I ask?"

"It's a dish served only in Sardinia, Italy that's made of sheep milk cheese-"

"Well that doesn't seem so-"

"-that has been deliberately infected by Piophila casei larvae, otherwise known as 'cheese fly' babies."

"Ah." Max said before his eyes focused on the door and he smiled. Gwen turned also to see a preppy girl with a cute face come in and wave at Max. He face creased into a frown when she spotted Gwen who didn't look all too happy to see her. Max motioned the girls to meet and, much to Gwen's displeasure, Max put his arm around the other girl's shoulders. "Talia, I want you to meet Gwen. Gwen, this is Talia. My girlfriend."

Gwen was more than a little surprised at this. Max hadn't mentioned a girlfriend before. And she was not very happy about it, though she wouldn't admit it. Civilly she stuck out her hand said "Hi, it's nice to meet you Tavia."

"Talia." said girl corrected whilst shaking her hand delicately, but Gwen squeezed it a bit before letting go.

"Isn't that what I said?" Gwen said trying not to be obvious but Max butted in anyways.

"Well Talia and I are going to a movie." Max said before Theresa Russo came out of the kitchen. Gwen had already met Max's mom so her entrance wasn't as much a surprise.

"Where are you going?" Theresa asked taking money from the cash register.

"Talia and I are going to the movies." Max said as the three teens moved towards her, not noticing the grimace on Gwen's face from not being invited, but what did she expect. Girlfriends come before friends, reiterating the age old phrase "bros before hoes".

"Oh really? Well what are you going to see?" Theresa asked smiling, her white teeth a contrast to her purple-lipstick colored lips.

"It's a love story called 'Heart of Flowers'." Talia answered first. "It's about two people who on the surface appear to be totally mismatched, only to find out in the end that they're perfect for one another."

"It really speaks to us." Gwen's mind reeled at the thought of Max _willingly_ attending a sappy movie like that. It was like some unspoken rule (at least to her) that the way to a guy's heart was not through a chick flick. When she met eyes with Theresa they both realized that something was not right.

When Max and Talia turned to leave, with Talia in the lead, Theresa intervened by saying "Listen, honey, I'm so sorry but Max can't go he's got chores to do."

Said boy turned with a displeased look on his face. "But Mom I can just finish them when she-"

"Shh! It's a chick flick. I'm trying to get you out of it." Theresa said pulling Max aside.

"And if I were you I'd take that." Gwen stated following them. "I've been to way too many of those movies and believe me when I say it doesn't get any easier."

"Mom, Gwen, I know it's a chick flick and it promises to be very romantic," Max said walking back to Talia and placing an arm around her. ",which is perfect because I love romantic things."

Neither Theresa nor Gwen was buying it, so Theresa laughed and once again pulled him aside so neither of the girls could hear. However this was useless to Gwen as she was able to hear everything anyways. "Sweetie, what is going on?" Theresa asked her son. "You and Talia have nothing in common. To be perfectly honest, you have more things in common with Gwen." Gwen tried to pretend that she didn't hear so she looked away and scratched her nose, an annoying habit she got when she was in Rome and-well that's another story for another time.

"Mom, I have no idea what you're talking about." Max assured then turned back to the petite thing he called his girlfriend. "Come on Talia. We've got to get tissues before we cry at the end. The big ones because…I'm feeling very fragile these days."

"You've raised a wonderful son, Mrs. Russo." Talia said before walking off with Max, clearly ignoring Gwen's look of pure disbelief.

"Yeah, and when you see him can you send him home?" Theresa rolled her eyes before going back to the cash register with Gwen sitting on one of the stools.

"Can you believe that?" Gwen asked in total disbelief. "As if the normal Max would ever even consider going to a chick flick. I'm a girl and even I can barely watch the entirety of those cinemas. Who does that he think he is?"

"I agree that Max's behavior is a little…odd" Theresa added "But are you sure that it's Max that you're mad at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen, you seem like a nice girl, so I'm going to say this nicely…you looked ready to tear Talia's head off."

"I did not!" Gwen cried indignantly even though she knew it was partially true…or maybe wholly.

"Uh-huh, so why were you clenching your fists the entire time?"

"I wasn't clenching my fists. I was just…stretching them."

"Like you're doing now?" Theresa asked and Gwen looked down to see her hands gripping the sides of the counter, and when she retracted them she saw some wear on them like the counter edge had been hit by a sledgehammer. When Gwen placed her hands on her lap, Theresa leaned over the counter and whispered "I'm just saying, try not to get too jealous 'cause it's not very attractive." With that piece of somewhat maddening advice, Theresa and Gwen left to separate ways, though Gwen was only able to get to the end of Waverly Place before someone pulled her into an alleyway, but Gwen stopped being scared when she recognized the scent.

"Trevor, you scared me!" Gwen snapped punching her friend in the arm. The light shined down on a teenage boy, taller than Gwen's 5'3" height, with combed brown hair and shallow brown eyes, who smirked arrogantly at Gwen.

"You should've reacted faster then." Trevor said leaning against the wall of the alley. The young man was a werewolf, like Gwen, who wasn't considered 'the favorite child' of his family. In fact, like her, he practically ran away from his.

"Don't start with me Trevor Rolf." Gwen warned but the arrogant werewolf corrected her.

"It's Whitlock now, after my Uncle Whitlock."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You didn't permanently change did you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? Don't you remember what happens to werewolves who renounce their family names?"

"I'm well aware of that, and I'm also aware of how much my parents 'cared' for me, which was none."

"Well at least your parents acknowledge your existence. My parents haven't talked to me in a decade."

"Ah, but they have with your brother, right? Mason always was the favored one wasn't he?"

"Yeah, and as far as my parents were concerned, their only child. It was always 'Mason's so great' or 'Mason is such a treasure' or 'Why can't you be more like Mason?'"

"Why put up with it then? Doesn't it make you angry?" Trevor said goading her.

"It's maddening and-" Gwen started before she saw that glint in Trevor's eyes that was all too familiar. "Oh no, I know what you're thinking and I'll not be a part of it."

"Come on Gwen."

"Don't 'Come on Gwen' me." Gwen started standing up and pointing a finger at him. "I'm not suicidal enough to renounce my name."

"But you do go by Graybell now, right?"

"Only because I want to be as far from my brother's 'legacy' as possible."

"Then you know that there's only one way to be free of him permanently." Trevor said placing a hand on the wall behind her and closing in. Speaking more gently he said "Gwen, I've known you since we were pups, and I can tell that you're just as good- no, greater than Mason. But you're never going to be able to shine as long as you're in his shadow. At least consider what I have to offer, what you could have."

Gwen folded her arms across her chest and exhaled slowly. "I'll think about it, but that doesn't mean a yes."

"I can handle that" Trevor said whilst Gwen walked home. When he was sure she was out of earshot he ended "for now."

**Okay so this was short also but I want to get in as many chapters as possible before the 'Meet The Werewolves' tonight.**

**Bye! (For now.)**


	3. How Gwen Will Hate Herself Later

**Disclaimer: I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**How Gwen Will Hate Herself Later**

"Alright Mrs. Russo, come on out." Gwen said rolling her eyes at having to record it with a camcorder. She did a second eye roll when she saw Taren (or Talia) make Max apply a small and somewhat cute purse to a mannequin snowman. Theresa then came out holding up a sign with the number 1 and walked out like a ring girl, which she would actually be in the fight against Muy Macho and Zeke, a thin and hopelessly confused boy that was dating Harper who was Alex's best friend who was Max's sister. Whew!

"So, how do I look?" Theresa asked Gwen whilst winking at the camera.

"Great Mrs. Russo." Gwen said a bit dead panned.

Theresa then turned her attention to Max and Tamara (or Tamy). "Hey guys are you going to the Lucha match tonight? I don't know if you've heard, but there's going to be a really beautiful ring girl there."

Gwen sat down on the arm of one of the couches and said "I'm in. I heard Muy Macho is going to fight, as well as Zeke who's seen fit to call himself 'Lavas Sus Manos'."

"He does know that means 'Wash you hands', right?" Theresa asked Gwen who shrugged. "Anyways, you can't miss it."

"Aw, no way. I love Lucha Wrestling." Max said with a happy and cute (Gwen's immediate opinion) on his face while the other women agreed. Well, excluding one named Talia (or Talika as Gwen 'couldn't' remember her name).

Talia said firmly "No you don't Max. It's _barbaric_."

"But Max loves that kind of stuff. A few days ago we had to run two blocks when the owner of a store chased us for screaming at a boxing match." Gwen said.

"What?" Theresa questioned.

"It was Black Mask vs. Ice Box. Max remember, we kept screaming"

"The chair! Give him the chair!" The two teens completed and started laughing, causing Talia's face to turn grim.

"Max, it's that kind of behavior that turns upstanding young men like you into barbarians. It's not right for you."

Max's smile disappeared and he conceded "Uh, you're right, I never thought of it that way. It's barbaric."

That's it. Gwen had had enough. Standing up she said "Tamera-"

"Talia." said girl corrected.

"Whatever." Gwen dismissed towering over her. "Maybe you should let Max make his own choices."

The other girl stood up also and the two teenage girls stood at an almost equal height (Gwen being taller) and said "I'm his girlfriend, I think I know what's best for him."

"You're right. You're his girlfriend, not his mother. You can't keep telling him what to do."

"Even though it's best for him?" Talia challenged.

"Yeah, more like best for you." Gwen stepped forward until the two Russo's broke them apart; Talia being held back by Max while Theresa tried pulling back Gwen who was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Look," Talia started "as you can see, Max and I are into cute things making snowmen out of cotton balls and dressing up kittens to look like famous people."

"Really?" Theresa asked still not buying it. "That doesn't sound like you Max. Is it true?"

As all female eyes turned to the boy, Max had started to come to the realization that none of the things that Talia had said about him were true. So placing down the regrettably cute cotton snowman Max said "No, no it's not true. You know what? Talia, I-I can't do this anymore. I don't like chick flicks, and I don't like opera music. And I only like dressing up kittens in little dog costumes."

"What are you saying?" Talia asked.

"I'm saying my mom and Gwen are right." Max said finally. "We have nothing in common whatsoever. We should probably break up. In fact you should probably leave before you catch a glimpse of the real me because…it's super gross." And with that the gross and now single young man left the room, with his mother following suit out the door. Talia just stood there with a blank look on her face before Gwen cheerily said "Okay time to go. Here's the door and there's your way out. Have a nice day." Gwen stood with the door opened, quite ready to get rid of the preppy mortal girl with a smile before that ended with the said mortal crossing her thing arms over her chest and start sniffling. With a heavy sigh Gwen closed the door and said "Come on now. Don't cry. You'll get the floor wet and then I'll have to clean it up."

"But you don't live here." Talia said through the hiccups.

"Have you seen Harper Finkle with the Russos?" Talia shrugged her shoulders with a nod on her head. "Now you should probably go home since you and Max aren't dating-oh come on, not with the tears again. Come on, so the boy you tried to force your opinions on just dumped you. What girl hasn't had that happened to?"

"But I didn't try to force them on him. I just wanted Max to experience a wider culture."

"But if you entered a relationship with Max, or any guy in general, you've got to know that you're not going to like all the same things, and if you do then it's probably a lie. Besides, having a few differences makes the relationship all the more exciting."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well liking a few things in common with a guy is good, but if you don't like one thing it could make for a good debate. And maybe eventually one of you will like what the other likes."

Talia had this thoughtful look on her face that took in Gwen's words and nodded her head. "I guess that's true. That's actually really good advice."

"Well it's good in theory but I haven't had the best luck with guys. However, I think that if you ever want to keep a relationship, compromise seems like a good way to go."

"Wow, I really was…wrong. I want Max back now that I can show him what I've learned."

Gwen saw that Talia was sincere and though she was going to hate herself for it later on, she decided to help. "Listen Talia, if you want to get Max back, then I think I've got just the way for you to do it."

.

.

.

The Lucha match was all set up and the fighters were getting hyped in the ring. As people took their seats and Mrs. Russo waved around the Round 1 sign in a flourished costume, Mr. Russo stood in the middle of the ring, grabbed a mike from the ceiling and said in his best announcer voice "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's main event! Making his triumphant return to the ring…we have the legendary Luchador…Muy Macho!" Said wrestling went to the front of the ring and gave an almost primal growl while the crowd watched. Gwen and Max sat in the stands clapping loudly. Mr. Russo then continued "And in this corner, wearing a chicken costume that doesn't match his name, we have the challenger…Lavas Sus Manos!" The crowd then booed as Zeke started gobbling. "Are you ready for some Lucha Wrestling?"

Gwen cheered along with the crowd but stopped when she saw a small person around the corner wearing a yellow Lucha mask. She took that as her cue and said to Max "I'm going to get something to drink."

Max looked back at her confused. "But the match just started."

"Yes, but you know us Brits, always hungry…or something along those lines. Well I've got to go." Gwen quickly ran out of there and towards the exit. She stopped around the corner and watched as the person then sat down next to Max. Halfway through the match Gwen heard Max say to the person "Hey, this is great huh?"

The person then took off their mask and it was none other than Talia. Max looked at her in surprise. "Talia? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize for the way I was treating you. And try to experience something you like for once. I'm having a lot of fun." The girl admitted.

"This is just like that chick flick, _Heart of Flowers_. I'm the sloppy maid and you're the stuffy rich guy. We learn to appreciate our differences and we live the rest of our lives together in an old beach house."

"I'll always be your stuffy rich guy Max." Talia said sweetly. She and Max then embraced, becoming a couple again while the normally aggressive Luchador loving crowd aww'ed. Talia put her head over Max's shoulder and once she made eye contact with Gwen (who was watching the whole time) mouthed 'Thank you.' Gwen had planned the whole thing. She talked Talia into going to the match in disguise to see if Talia liked it while not letting Max know it was her. That way he wouldn't think she was faking and she would also get to experience something he liked. Gwen knew there was a good chance that Max and Talia would get back together, but she was his friend. What else was she supposed to do? If Talia made Max happy, then she was okay with it. But if she ever pulled a stunt like that again she would go Kujo on the prep. So, Gwen nodded to the happy girl with a sad smile and eyes before walking off alone.

**And…scene!**** What do you guys think? Should I have Max question Gwen on where she went? Should I have Mason in the next chapter? The second one…of course! I promise that Mason and Gwen will reunite in the next chapter and…I've said too much! Leave now before I again become sane! Oh wait, I was never sane in the first place. Tee-hee!**

**Reviews (especially more than one sentence) are appreciated. **

**Bye! **


	4. Reuniting the Greyback Siblings

**Disclaimer: I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Reuniting the Greyback Siblings **

"Hey Gwen!" Max called as he caught up to her on the way out of school. It was going to be a three day holiday and he hadn't caught up with Gwen since the Luchador fight (where Muy Macho lost and swore never to forgive Alex – again). Even in classes Gwen was the last to come in (though Max was normally late) and would be the first to leave and no one would see until the next class or the next day. Once he had been able to walk next to her he said "Where've you been? I haven't seen you in like a week."

"Why should that matter?"

"Well, because you're my friend and I _like_ hanging out with you."

Gwen, too mad to even notice her own blush, replied bitterly "Why not go hang out with your girlfriend? That's what they're for right?"

"What is with you? You've been avoiding me ever since the Lucha match to get that drink which you didn't even bother to get a snack for me. Did I tick you off or say something that grossed you out too much or what?"

"First off, considering who my parents are, I don't think that it's possible for you to gross me out too much."

"Oh yeah, and I've never even seen your parents. Plus you never talk about them or this brother you hate so much."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about them for a reason. Okay?"

Max rubbed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "Gwen, seriously, did I really do something to tick you off that much?"

Gwen hung her head like a ragdoll and sighed sadly. "No, you didn't. I just figured that since you and Talia got back together you'd want to spend more time together."

"Well yeah but it's not like I _need_ to spend every second with her. To be honest that's kind of creepy." Gwen gave a tiny smile and Max linked his arm with hers. "Come on. Let's go to the sandwich shop. I've got a new idea for a sandwich and I want you to try it."

"Okay, just as long as it's free."

"Yeah, probably not." Gwen gave a small laugh and walked _friendly _arm-in-arm with Max, too happy to notice that someone was watching in the shadows. It didn't take long for the pair of friends to get to the sandwich shop as they raced their (with Gwen the "surprise" winner), which wasn't actually a race as Max decided to hit a random stranger with a water balloon that was filled with a questionable liquid.

"Did we lose him?" Max asked before Gwen pulled him down behind a bench. A second later a man covered in the said questionable liquid ran in, looking around in a fit before running off and out of sight.

"Now we did." Gwen said as she and Max stood up and walked to the entrance of the sub shop. Gwen abruptly stopped when she smelt a scent that seemed way too familiar to be a passerby, but after a decade apart she couldn't pinpoint who or what it was. So, deciding to ignore it, she followed Max in. Though all talk on both sides of the sub shop stopped when Gwen saw the true source of the smell.

Mason had come back to the Russo's after spending time controlling his canine urges and decided that he needed a break from his break. So he decided to go to his girlfriend's home and she was very happy to see him, and the feeling was mutual. It was a generally happy feeling he got when he was around Alex, but that ended when he saw and smelt a girl all too familiar to him.

"You!" Both teens shouted, gaining the attention of everyone there as they stormed towards each other "What _you_ doing here? What I am doing here? What are _you _doing _here_?"

"Um, do you two know each other?" Alex asked as she and Max walked towards the two Brits, the New Yorker worrying if this was some bitter ex-girlfriend of Mason's.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Gwen snapped bitterly.

"Funny you should say that since I'm feeling the same way." Mason quite literally growled out.

"Wow, I've always wondered what British people sounded like when they shouted. Now, I'm just really scared." Max inputted though no one really paid him any mind.

"Seriously Mason, who is she?" Alex questioned again and this time Mason let out a massive sigh and a hand through his hair before answering almost ashamedly "Alex, Max, this is my baby sister, Gwendolyn Adolpha Greyback."

"I told you not to call me that." Gwen said getting physical by punching him in the shoulder.

"Sister?" both Russo siblings exclaimed before pulling themselves and the conversation aside.

"I thought your last name was Graybell." Alex said.

"Your middle name is Adolpha?" Max asked but nobody paid him any heed.

Alex then continued to Mason "You never told me you had a sister."

"Oh I'm sure he didn't." Gwen said snappily. "He wouldn't want anyone to know that his mess-up of a sister existed."

"Enough with the kicked puppy act alright (no pun intended)." Mason snapped back. "Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic." Gwen waved off his anger.

"Melodrama- You tried throwing me off the Tower of Pisa!"

"Shut up, you twit." Gwen whispered. "Do you _them _to know?" Gwen did not want a repeat of what happened ten years ago. Not when she had a good friend in Max.

"Alex and Max already know that I'm a werewolf." Mason explained and before he could explain further Gwen looked absolutely outraged and tried to claw at his throat. In her defense Mason should've preceded carefully with his words considering what happened to her and humans. Alex and Max tried to pry Gwen off of Mason but the best they could do was push them into the kitchen. Then Mason started fighting with Gwen and both took a moment to transform into a werewolf, hairiness and all. Quickly Alex took out her wand from her boot and muttered "_These werewolves make me save 'sheesh' / So put these two on a leash._" With a flash of light both of the werewolves wore identical leashes that led to Alex's hand.

It took them both a moment to realize and huffing, Gwen threw down her hands and asked "_Really?_ A _leash_?" Alex just shrugged it off and Gwen silently vowed to get her back somehow. Alex Russo would pay for treating her like a dog.

"Gwen-"

"Don't even get me started on you Mason Rudolph Greyback." Gwen snapped.

Alex snickered "Your middle name is Rudolph?"

Mason sighed in embarrassment "Can we please take this somewhere else? I think some people are starting to notice us."

"That's because we're still in wolf form." Gwen said and as soon as one of the customers so much as started to lean in their direction, they all scrambled into the kitchen's freezer – or so Gwen thought. As soon as the door closed Gwen's eyes widened as she beheld the sight in front of her – a secret room filled to the brim with magical and mortal objects alike, making it seem like any other normal room to the untrained, non-magical eye. Walking in Gwen was practically inhaling the scent of wizard magic as she stepped around the room, wolfing-down, and wondering how on earth did she miss the fact that

"You're wizards?" Gwen shouted hysterically. "But-how-when?"

"Well, um, today's Tuesday so, um… always." Alex replied.

"How on earth did I miss that?" Gwen came forward and took in a deep sniff of both the Russo siblings. "Yep, there it is. Part brick, part pine needle." Gwen then slapped her forehead and groaned "A decade living on my own and you'd think my senses would be better than this!"

"Living on your own?" Max asked and when both the Russo siblings gave them looks that meant that neither was leaving until some questions were answered, so both Greyback siblings sighed resignedly and gestured the others to sit down.

After everyone was seated comfortably, Mason continued "Gwen is my younger sister by about two years. We never really got along like most siblings, but we were a bit more…deadly to one another since on more than one occasion Gwen tried to rip my throat out."

"Why don't you tell them why?" Gwen said shooting a pointed look at her older brother.

Mason sighed shortly before turning to her "Gwen, you know that it's not true."

"Of course it is. How could it not be?"

"If you'd just take a minute to just think it over then you'd realize that it's not true."

"Really? Then what is your explanation for it then, _big brother_?"

"Will one of you tell us what it is?" Alex interrupted.

"What? Is it the fact that our parents have favored him more than me since we were pups? Or maybe the fact that no matter what I do it's never good enough for them?"

"Mum and Dad love you just as much as me." Mason said to her before directing his attention to the Russo's. "Gwen's been jealous since she hasn't exactly done much they can be proud off."

"How dare you?" Gwen shouted standing up. "They never liked me and you know it! And what would they say about the fact that you're dating Alex?"

"Nothing!" Mason interrupted trying not to let the others catch on. "Nothing at all."

"Exactly!" Gwen said a bit satisfied, however bittersweet it may have been. "You've always been the favorite! Every day it was always _'Mason is just so wonderful'_ or _'Mason is such a treasure' _or even _'Gwen, why can't you just be more like Mason_'! And when I finally got sick of it and left for a time I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with you or your 'greatness'! But once I come here – what do you know – you're here!"

"Well it's not my fault my girlfriend lives in New York and I haven't seen you in a decade!"

"Yep, nothing's ever your fault is it? Like the time Uncle Walter started crying because someone stole his chew toy and I got blamed for it."

"I was 50 years old and I said I was sorry."

"I was grounded for three months, not to mention I had to try and explain things to Uncle Walter." Gwen then turned to the Russo's who had watched the two werewolves fight like a tennis match. "Have you ever seen a 400 year old werewolf cry? Believe me it's not as funny as it sounds."

"The point is…!" Mason cried standing up. "Gwen and I don't necessarily get along." He glared when Gwen not so subtly coughed "Understatement!"

"Man, I haven't seen Mason this annoyed since he ate Dean." Max said and Gwen started laughing while Mason turned red in embarrassment.

"You ate somebody?" Gwen choked out, delighted that the 'perfect son' messed up so astronomically. "Wait-wait-wait, what else did he do?"

"I don't think that's necessary-"

"Well there was this one time when he made Cucuys jump off their own yacht."

"Wicked!" Gwen said grabbing onto Max's shirt and began pulling him out of the lair. "Tell me more over sandwiches which are questioned by the Health Department."

Mason and Alex looked on as their youngest siblings exited the lair. Alex turned to Mason and asked gentler "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Mason looked down. "Because as far as Gwen is concerned, she doesn't consider me a brother."

**Alright, I changed this because I didn't like how it went last time and I was on a writer's block on how to make it better, which is why it took a month to do it. Sorry! I'll try to be speedy with the next one since school starts for me at the end of the month.**

**Bye! **


	5. AN

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS! IT IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**I rewrote the last chapter and I like it better. **


	6. How to Convince a Greyback Without Reall

**Disclaimer: I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**How to Convince a Greyback Without Really Trying**

"I still can't believe that you're a wiz…" Gwen said in disbelief while walking with Max inside school, though was a bit loud and when two people walked past them she correct "Wiz…es, a complete wizen when it comes to pranks." The two people looked at them for another second before shrugging and walking up the stairs.

"What does 'wizes' mean?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Anyways, what I don't get is that you are now in the lead of becoming the next Russo family wizard." Despite having heard this from so many people, even his parents in the beginning, hearing from Gwen did hurt. When Gwen saw this she backtracked "Oh no-no-no, I didn't mean it like that. I know you've got the talent to do it but I haven't seen you work so hard before."

"Actually Alex and Justin messed up by revealing the existence of wizards in a test Professor Crumbs set up."

"Yeah but still, you've got a good shot if you only practice more. That way even if Alex and Justin get back in you'll be way ahead." Gwen said opening her locker while Max let this sink in.

"Ahead of what?" Gwen stiffened and her eye twitched when she smelt Talia coming up behind them.

"Oh, hey Talia." Gwen still hadn't turned around but because of her sensitive hearing she heard the pressing and separation of skin on skin. She guessed it was lips but even if it was on the cheek she still would've felt an odd displeasure. She still didn't look at them even when Talia began asking Max where he had been all weekend and why he hadn't called her. Max began stuttering out an excuse when Gwen, having gotten a semi-evil idea in her mind, turned around and said blatantly "He was with me."

"What?" Talia asked highly suspicious and clearly outraged.

"Max was with me…" Gwen knew if she had stopped right there then it would not bode well for Max and Talia's relationship. And deep down there was a part of her that wanted that to happen, but another part (called a conscience) told her that would be wrong and even worse it would hurt Max. So once again she buttered the truth just a twinge and continued "…my older brother came into town and we don't exactly get along, so Max has been helping me sort it out. It's been rough but Max pulled me through."

Even Max seemed surprised by this confession and almost didn't notice when Talia 'Aww'ed' at him, hugging him and telling Max that he was such a gentleman for helping a lady in distress (though both the magical friends knew that Talia buttered up her own version of the word 'lady' when it came to Gwen.)

The bell then wrung and Talia and Max went off to their first period together, which ironically enough was Chemistry (though how Max was allowed in after blowing up the lab last Friday remained a mystery to them all). Unknowingly Gwen didn't close her locker and instead stared longingly after Max and Talia. That's when Alex and Mason (the former dragging the latter into skipping first period) walked into the hall and saw Gwen staring sadly at something though they couldn't tell at what or who. Alex then nudged Mason and gestured him forward though even he was reluctant to move forward. However one look from his counterpart and he moved quickly towards Gwen.

"Gwen." Mason called out but she didn't remove her eyes from the place where Max and Tania (she purposefully got it wrong) until Mason nudged her again.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down."

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Gwen slammed her locker shut and mumbled something about being late for class, leaving Mason and Alex behind.

"See, I told you. She wants nothing to do with me." Mason told his girlfriend.

"Well she did look like she wanted you as a chew toy." Alex tried to lighten the mood but at the unamused look of Mason she stopped. "Okay, let's think. She hates you but neither of us are good at getting along with our siblings. So who do we consult when we're in need of meddling from a third party?"

After a moment both of them said "Harper." Alex looked around to make sure no one was watching before casting a spell. _"__When __it __comes __to __meddling __we __need __someone __sharper, __so __make __an __excuse __to __bring __out __Harper.__" _A voice on the P.A system suddenly said "Harper Finkle, please report to the main hallway. Your kitty hat has been located."

Not even five seconds later Harper was racing down the steps towards the two, breathing heavily in her outfit which consisted of a kitten printed shirt and shirt and two gloves that looked like paws. "Don't worry baby. Momma's coming!" Harper stopped when she saw Alex and Mason. "Hey, did you guys find my hat?"

It took Alex a moment to think that this was perhaps by far the worst outfit Harper created before answering "No. I just used a spell to get you here."

"Is this about Mr. Betram giving you a C- on your history test - because I refuse to switch bodies with you again."

"No-o. This is actually about Mason and his sister."

"Wait, Mason has a sister. How come you didn't tell me?" Harper asked shell shocked.

"Because he didn't tell anyone." Alex then went into a short explanation of how they found out about Mason and Gwen's relationship and that Mason hid the relationship from everyone.

"And with good reason. She hates me! She almost tore my throat out yesterday." Mason cried out.

"And that's why you're here. We need someone to get Gwen to at least talk to Mason or hate him a little less than she does now."

"So you want me to calm down Mason's rabid werewolf sister without any help so that they might get a chance to get along."

"At least in time for the Autumn Moon Feast." Mason said. "It's in two days and this is one of the few times that werewolf clans come together as a social gathering. Gwen hasn't been to one in years so coming this year might help her relationship with our parents."

Harper considered this for a moment. "Alright, I'll do it. But you have to promise that if this works I get to go too. I want to get to show off my artistic skills to people who don't know me yet."

Mason started to backtrack. "Uh, well I don't think that's-"

"Deal." Alex interrupted him. "Get Gwen to hate Mason a little less and you're in."

"Yay! I'll find Gwen and we'll come to the party with the perfect matching outfits." Harper started to run off but came back asking "By the way, what does she look like?"

Later that day Mason was describing what the Autumn Moon Feast was to Alex and seemed very excited about it. "The Autumn Moon Feast is a great werewolf holiday. We do this great ritual called "Find the Squeaky Bone." Whoever finds it gets to squeak it. I've squeaked it five years in a row. In your face Uncle Walter."

"Well let's go so I can finally meet your parents."Alex said with anticipation.

"_My __parents?_" Mason asked with trepidation. "Uh, you know the Autumn Moon Feast is a stupid holiday. I'm not even going this year."

"No-no-no-no. The only stupid holidays are the ones where you still have to go to school. Like Valentine's Day or St. Patrick's Day of my birthday."

"At least think about it." Harper asked Gwen while the latter chomped down angrily on a day old sub Jerry couldn't get rid of- he meant sell. It didn't matter to Gwen who was looking for some comfort food and the fact that she had a strong stomach.

"Stop right there." Gwen asked and Harper stopped and waited. And waited. And waited but Gwen just continued eating.

"Well? What's your answer?" Harper asked.

Gwen flippantly replied. "Nothing, I have no desire to go."

"Come on I really want to meet your parents." Alex goaded Mason.

"It'd be a good chance to see your parents again." Harper tried.

"Oh, look, magazines. When did they put those there?" Mason asked trying to veer off the subject.

"I'm eating." Gwen's terse reply went.

"I have a feeling you don't want me to meet them." Alex guessed.

"Are you trying to avoid your parents?" Harper asked crossing her arms.

"Of course I want you to meet them." Mason said through gritted teeth.

"Duh." Gwen said through a mouth full of day old food.

"It's just the family feast is no way to get to know my parents."

"My parents don't want me there. All they would do is pay attention to Mason. Besides it's messy,"

", it's loud, and most of my cousins have fleas!" Mason protested.

"Plus I'm pretty sure one of them has worms." Harper pulled a disgusted face at Gwen's information but the latter girl just continued eating.

"Okay well, bring your parents to the substation. I mean we still have fleas but at least it's quieter." Alex compromised.

"I'll be with you the whole time so you won't get lonely. Besides, you can't avoid your parents forever. Well I mean you sort can since you're almost immortal." Harper persuaded.

"Oh, I have a feeling you're not going to say no." Mason sighed resigned.

"Can I please say no?" Gwen said without sounding so confident.

"If more people got that about me life would be so much easier for them." Alex smiled in victory.

"Just this once and I won't ask again." Harper pleaded.

After a few moments Gwen said "Alright I'll go." Harper began a mini celebration dance when Gwen held up a hand. "On one condition. If it turns out that I'm right and my parents ignore me the whole time, you buy me at least three more of these sandwiches.

"Why these sandwiches?"

"Although they have a certain element that makes me wonder why the Health Department hasn't arrived yet, I think it still has a healthy dose of surprise."

GAD

"What are we watching again?" Gwen asked after five minutes of sitting on the couch with Max staring…well she didn't know what.

"Don't know, don't care. I just don't want to help mom and dad collect leftovers." Max said without a care.

"Shouldn't you be out with Talia?" Gwen asked. It had come to her as a thought as to why Max would be with her – his friend who was a girl – instead of his actual girlfriend.

"She's out with her mom at the Museum of Opera."

"Ooh, sound likes fun." Gwen said sarcastically. "Talia sure is the life of bloody party."

"That's my girlfriend." Max said defensively.

"Really I didn't know from all the times you two snogged in public." Gwen snapped back.

"Okay Jerry." Theresa said. "I cleared out all the leftovers."

"Great." Jerry said. "Hey kids, come and get my 'End of the Week' Breakfast Scramble."

Max groaned. "Dad, I didn't even like the food the first time around. Why would I have it again? Is that a spare rib?"

Max made a grab for it but Jerry slapped his hand away. "I already called it- Hey! That's mine." He was referring to Gwen who had snatched the spare rib away. Gwen looked at him blankly before licking all over the spare rib. She offered it back but warned him "Remember, I've eaten live worms and cow spleen. You really want what my saliva has touched?" Jerry shook his head disgruntled.

"Shouldn't our breakfast scramble at least have an egg in it?" Max asked.

"Fine, I'll put an egg in it. Technically it's not a leftover but the ones we have…are pretty old."

"Why am I not surprised?" Gwen mumbled sardonically but the others heard her. While Jerry went over to the fridge, Max finally decided to interrogate her.

"What is your problem?"

"What 'problem' could you be imagining?"

"Ever since you got here you've been barking-sorry" he apologized at Gwen's glare. "You've been mean to everyone for no reason."

Gwen sighed, realizing he was right after she took another bite of the spare rib. "You're right. Sorry. It's just that Harper's making me go to my family's celebration of the Autumn Moon Feast. I haven't seen them in almost a decade and that's because they didn't care if I was there. I doubt that's changed now."

Max didn't really expect Gwen to have that deep a problem, even if he was thick as a brick at times. But in the short time he knew her, Gwen became his friend and a close one too as he could show her things that he would never dare try with Talia, and that's just the magic part. Deciding that she needed a good cheering up he said "Well, let's make you some comfort food." Making sure his parent's backs were still turned he took out his wand and whispered _"__Put __our __stomachs __in __a __good __mood, __make __this __taste __like __kid __food.__"_ A small flash appeared over the food and disappeared just as quickly, just in time for Theresa to turn around again.

"Okay Max, go get your brother. We have to eat this while it's hot. Otherwise it'll get cold and you're dad will put whip cream on it and make us eat it for dessert." Theresa and Jerry soon began eating while Max got Justin. Gwen tried to dig in but the adults were more aggressive in protecting the food, smacking her hand with a spatula. Gwen thanked them in her head when she saw an almost invisible light flash over the adults as they dug in.

The boys got downstairs and Justin asked "Where's breakfast? I heard there was an egg in it."

"Um, I don't think you want-"

"Egg." Theresa said in a babyish voice, grabbing the one in Jerry's hand. "I got the egg! I got the egg!"

"Hey! That's my egg!" Jerry cried in a similar baby voice, and began chasing Theresa around Justin much to the horror and confusion of the three teens. "No fair! I saw it first! My egg!"

"Max!" Justin groaned as the "adults" chased each other around the table. "What's going on? Why are Mom and Dad acting like a bunch of four-year-olds?"

"Justin, I have no idea. I mean, it's couldn't have had anything to do with the kid food spell I put on breakfast."

"Cooties! Cooties!" Jerry screamed while Theresa tried to give him a kiss.

"You think it had nothing to do with the spell?" Justin asked with a glare.

Max thought a moment before saying "Naw."

Gwen then asked "Really?"

Max looked between the two of them before confessing "Now that you've said it twice I'm getting my suspicions."

"Yeah, I'm going to go now so I don't get involved in something that will probably turn one of us into a banana. Bye!" Gwen raced out the door before either of the boys could stop her. She already had enough of a headache to deal with in the upcoming Autumn Moon Feast. She didn't need to deal with two adult-children and a pair of brothers who will probably end up making things worse. When for a moment she thought that maybe she should go back but heard a crash the next second.

_Eh, probably not._

**Alright,****so****I****haven****'****t****updated****in****a****while****but****you****can****thank****lala45768****for****goading****a****new****chapter****out.****So****the****next****half****will****involve****the****reunion****of****Gwen****and****her****parents****and****a****lot****of****family****drama.**

**Bye!**


	7. Between A Rock and A Hard Place…Both Fee

**Just when you thought it was safe to come back online…I'm back! And when tomorrow comes I will celebrate my third year on fanfiction! Whoo! **

**Disclaimer: I own only Gwen.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Between A Rock and A Hard Place…Both Feel Awful**

Mason walked into the Waverly Substation with two people he literally just ran into in the street. He saw Alex in the kitchen not looking his way, and quickly addressed the overweight couple. "Okay, there she is. Remember you're my parents Grant and Linda. You're both British. You were a ballerina, and you were a fighter pilot in the Royal Navy."

Alex walked near them, and smiled happily. "Hey you're here!"

Mason smiled at his girlfriend, hoping that she wouldn't see through his deception. "Alex, allow me to introduce my mother and father."

Alex clenched her hands together to stop them from shaking in excitement. "Hi! It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Greyback. I can see where Mason gets his…last name."

"Oh, my Mason." "Linda" drawled in a British accent. "Is this the _luvely_ lass of 'om you've been speaking about?"

"Top of the morning to ya'!" "Grant" shouted in an accent that was suspiciously Irish.

Alex became greatly confused at his sudden outburst. "_Top of the morning_? I didn't know that was a British saying."

"Um, correct." Mason stammered. "W-When I was a kid we lived in Dublin. Right, you have all the back story. Time to go!"

"No-no-no! Wait!" Alex stopped the trio as they were heading out. "Please tell about when Mason was a kid. Have a seat."

"Oh, um…when he was a lad, he was uh…small, and uh…young. It really 'it me how young he was. Isn't that right Grant?"

Grant suddenly looked up and said in an American accent. "Yeah. He was _way _younger than us. Always has been."

"Why are you sounding American all of a sudden?"

"Mason! Have you seen my carry-on?"

"Oh please no." Mason groaned as Gwen came down the stairs sniffing for something.

"Well if you didn't know where it is, all you had to do was say so." Gwen snapped back before seeing Grant and Linda. At least until she pointed at them with a confused look, and asked "Who are they?"

Before Alex could ask, Mason intercepted by meeting Gwen at the stairs. "You probably don't recognize them, because you haven't seen them in a long time. Gwen, these are our parents, Grant and Linda."

"What? These aren't-"

"Please do this for me, and pretend that there are our parents." Mason whispered desperately.

Gwen tried to understand why he would ask. "But why would you-" in the snap of a finger, Gwen pieced together the puzzle. She looked at Mason with an expression of mixed astonishment and outrage. "You didn't!"

"He didn't do what?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. Gwen and I have something we need to talk about in private." Mason all but dragged Gwen to the kitchen, and closed the door and kitchen window flap (AN: I have no idea what it's called) before Gwen exploded.

"I cannot believe…!"

"Lower you voice."

Gwen took a _deep _breath. "I cannot actually believe that you didn't tell Alex that Mum and Dad hate you dating non-werewolf girls. When you dated the vampire girl, they nearly ate you alive, and I boiled with carrots."

"I may have also told them that Alex was a werewolf, and not a wizard."

Gwen groaned. "Oh, Mason! You shouldn't have said anything at all!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Keep my dating status a secret until it blew up in my face." At Gwen's hurt look, Mason immediately felt bad. "Gwen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You know? It's okay. The relationship Ben and I had was never going to work anyway; no matter how much I wanted it to, but you know I doubt that Alex would very much like you hiding this from her."

"Alex won't find out."

"Haven't you ever heard of Murphy's Law: whatever can go wrong, will?"

"Yes, well Murphy never had to deal with the love story of a werewolf and wizard in New York." Mason saw Gwen stiffen. "What is it?"

"You really want to keep this a secret?"

"Yes!"

"Well I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Because right now Harper's about to blow the metaphorical whistle." Mason ran out the door immediately, and was just in time to see Harper point to Mason's supposed parents.

"They're not his parents. They work at the craft store down the street. You know, the one you call, "Harper, hurry up!"" Harper then shrugged before spotting Gwen. "Oh hi Gwen! I was just on my way to tell you that I'd be happy to help make you a dress for the you-know-what."

"Thanks for the gesture Harper, but even though I've traveled the world scrounging on whatever I could find, ranging from Dung beetles to live maggots, I've still got some self-respect." Gwen said walking off to find that carry-on. For whatever reason, she didn't know. Though she did slip to Harper that her Mum was totally into the weird costume bit, to which Harper unsurprisingly took to offense and flattery.

After Gwen walked back to the old, "haunted" apartment on the south side of the city (she forgot what it was originally called, or what the story was, but apparently it was a same-old-same-old guy offs his wife; same-old-same-old), she sighed. She might as well get ready for the party. From the looks of Alex's angry face she was going to that Autumn Moon Feast no matter what.

"The Autumn Moon Feast. I haven't been to one of those in a while."

"Oh for goodness sake, Trevor! Do you get some weird rush into scaring people? And how did you know how to find me?" Gwen demanded when her friend came out of the shadows.

"A little bird told me. No, literally one of the talking pigeons that flock around this area told me in exchange for a sandwich." Trevor said. "So…the Autumn Moon Feast? Bet you're excited to see Mummy and Daddy again, huh?"

"Ecstatic." Gwen groaned flopping onto a couch that raised a dust mushroom cloud. After a bit of a coughing fit Gwen sighed, though a pillar of dust escaped her lips. "I really do want to get along with them, but the only problem is I'm not sure if they want to."

"You could always choose an alternative."

"Trevor for the last time: I am NOT going to renounce my family name. I do that, and I am forever a lone wolf, and lone wolves usually end up barking mad. No pun intended."

"Not exactly." Trevor's remark caused Gwen to raise an eyebrow. "You see, a lone wolf could avoid true _lunacy_ if they were to join a pack or group, even if they are not of your blood."

"Trevor honestly, you know that's impossible. It was one of the first things we learned as werewolves. Never separate from your clan, or else. That's why adoption is impossible."

"The old ones are just foggies who get their fur in a twist over every little imperfection. Come on Gwen, what do you say?"

"I say that you're crazy for suggesting it and…wait, how come you're not crazy right now. It's been about a month since you told me you renounced your name; you should've been foaming at the mouth after the full moon."

"Nice to know you were so concerned. I guess you were just too busy drooling over the wizard boy Matt."

"Max. And I do not drool, except for a good spot of lamb. Mmm…" Gwen was practically drooling at the thought of some lamb.

"I would've thought that you learned from your last date with what's-his-face. I mean, when the Wizard Council intervened with you and that mortal you-"

"Enough!" Gwen snarled nearly going into her full wolf form. Generally with werewolves they weren't as uncontrollable in their wolf forms unless it was a full moon. Not Gwen though. It has always been said that she had the absolute worst control over her urges, and wolfed-up more times that anyone else in known magical history, and it wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't so strong. She had Trevor pinned against a wall by his throat after throwing him across the room and bulldozing any furniture in her way. She nearly had her jaws sunk into his throat until he shoved something into her mouth. She started gagging on it, but Trevor quickly wolfed up, and placed his hand over her mouth forcing her to swallow. Gwen tried to shake him off, and nearly tore his limbs off in the process, until finally her instincts for survival reacted and shouted at her "SWALLOW THE BLOODY THING SO HE'LL GET OFF!" Gwen swallowed it, and immediately went limp. She unconsciously reverted back to her human form, and Trevor carried her to the couch and placed her there very gently.

"Be seeing you, Gwendolyn."

"Not sorry I'm late." Gwen announced jumping down the sewer to where Harper, Alex and Mason were.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for twenty minutes. I fell in a sewer half a block from here, and we still got here first." Harper demanded.

"Well sorry but I honestly can't remember. I must've fallen asleep." Gwen snapped.

Alex had a look of disgust on her face. "Of all the caves in the world your parents choose the one in a sewer?"

Mason and Gwen shrugged. "It's under Manhattan; it's worth a fortune." Mason, Alex and Harper moved forward into the cave. "Well this is my parents cave. Those are my parents over there."

Two werewolves turned around and brightened up once their saw Mason. The male spoke up. "Hello, son! Ah, and you must be Alex." Mr. Greyback, the real one, and his wife began sniffing Alex but seemed displeased. "She's smells clean."

"Thank you." Alex said with a smile.

"It's not a compliment." Mr. Greyback rebuffed. "Clearly she's a _bather_."

"Don't worry, dear. We'll find you something to roll around in." Mrs. Greyback assured before focusing on Harper. "And you…smell…dreadful!"

"Oh, thanks! I did fall in a sewer on the way down. Hi, I'm Harper." Said red-head greeted.

"Very nice to meet you Harper." Mrs. Greyback said and then gestured to another of Harper's unique outfits, this time with an Autumn Moon Feast theme. "That is quite a creative ensemble. I believe I recognize a fellow crafter when I see one."

"Thank you! Oh, I was hoping you would…where is…Gwen get out here!" Harper didn't notice the look of shock on the Greyback parent's faces as Harper managed to drag out Gwen (with help from Mason who admittedly did all the work) into the den. Immediately all talk ceased and all eyes were on Gwen, but said she-wolf did not feel the least bit special.

"Gwendolyn." Mrs. Greyback asked not believing her eyes or nose.

Gwen tried to avoid looking at her parents before mumbling "Hi Mum. Hi Dad."

"Still a mumbler I see." Mrs. Greyback commented lightly though Gwen felt a stab of pain in her heart. Mason bit his lip, silently praying to whatever entity there was that Gwen wouldn't go berserk. "What brings you to the Autumn Moon Feast?"

"Mason, his friends, and a bribe of overpriced sandwiches." Gwen said tersely.

"Yes but why? It's been ten years; no note; no call; not even a howl. You had us worried." Mr. Greyback said though he didn't seem entirely heartbroken.

"You were?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"Why yes. We were worried you were causing some trouble for someone else."

"You know we should get going." Mason interrupted seeing the rage in Gwen's eyes from their father's words, but he also saw the hurt. He was definitely in as much hurry to get out of there as Gwen did.

"Nonsense Mason. This is the Autumn Moon Feast. We can't stop it on your…sister's account. I have been crafting all week for this celebration. Would you like a tour?" Mrs. Greyback asked Harper who readily agreed. Gwen didn't know who she wanted to bite more; her parents who were still as cold as ever, or Harper for making her go in the first place. Her own mother couldn't call her Mason's sister.

"See Mason we can't leave. This is our chance for your parents to get to know me, and for Gwen to tell them all about her travels."

"Absolutely…and maybe." Mr. Greyback replied. "So Alex, why don't you and friend wolf up like Mason and Gwen here so we can get this party started, eh what? Gwendolyn you can…do whatever." Mr. Greyback then turned his back and left.

"Wolf up?" Alex questioned curiously before finally putting the pieces together, putting a hand on her hip and turning to Mason. "You told them I'm a werewolf."

"Yeah, see I might've mentioned that." Mason stammered before walking away saying "Oh, look! They're serving chipmunks and dip."

"I wonder if all the sandwiches from your parent's shop have addled my brains, because I must've been INSANE FOR AGREEING TO COME!" Gwen shouted before stopping off to a background corridor. She wandered through, coming past all sorts of monuments to Mason; a few pictures from different eras, his first chew toy, the first Squeaky Bone he won at the Autumn Moon Feast. Where was Gwen, you might ask? Nowhere. Gwen never did anything worthwhile to her parents, and she didn't even expect her old room to still be there. That's why it came as a shock when she saw a door with the word "Gwen's Burrow" and "Beware She-Wolf: Boys Will Be Eaten" next to the door with Mason's name and "No One Named Gwen Allowed". Gwen twisted the old doorknob and entered.

It was the same as the day she left. Messy bed, books about the world strewn across the floor, and then there was the map of places she wanted to go that she had made when she was 150. Even back then, she dreamed of seeing places and things no other werewolf had, and back then it had been a dream that was connected with the hope that one day she would be recognized and loved by her parents. She'd taken to keeping a journal with mementos in that apartment where no one would find them. That was the reason she was in New York; to update her Travel Book. Gwen sat down on her bed, and making sure through hearing and smell that no one would come, she took out a photo from her jacket pocket. On it was a picture of Gwen with a (in her opinion) cute boy with moppy blond hair and green eyes, hugging each other rather intimately in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. Gwen's smile was so big you would swear that it was going to break, and the boy seemed equally happy. She then pulled out another picture that was even more precious; a photo booth style picture that depicted Gwen and the same boy smiling, making "scary faces", a "Charlie's Angels" pose, and then a chaste kiss. Gwen smiled morosely at this. Ben Kyle was the first boy she ever had real feelings for, but it was not meant to be.

Gwen then heard some crashes and growling and waited a few moments before re-entering. What she saw made her wonder just how long she was gone. She saw what she guessed was a Werewolf Alex destroying everything in sight, and Mason looking completely embarrassed. Afterwards when the destruction was over, instead of being repulsed the Greybacks seemed delighted by Alex's coarse and obnoxious behavior, something neither of the Greyback children ever understood. Gwen tried to talk to her parents a few times, but they always brushed her off. Evidently all their attention was focused on Mason who made one of the most shocking confessions Gwen had ever heard.

Mason called everyone's attention. "I want everybody to listen. Alex Russo is not a werewolf." Everyone except Mason, Alex, and Gwen who had joined them gasped. "I only said she was a werewolf because I know that's what you wanted to hear, and I was wrong to do that. Alex is a wizard." Bigger gasp. "And I love her with all my heart." Biggest gasp with a shriek.

"Yes, it's very shocking. We get it." Alex remarked.

"Alex, please, show them who you really are." Alex did so happily and used her wand to revert back to human form, as did Mason and Gwen, the former and Alex hugged. "As you can see she's a wonderful wizard who I can't live without, and I hope you can all accept us."

The Greyback parents both stepped up. Mrs. Greyback asked "Mason, darling, do you mean to tell us that you told your girlfriend to pretend to be a werewolf because of us?"

"Yes I did. You've always been so judgmental about me dating anyone who wasn't a werewolf."

"You almost beheaded that vampire girl. Juliet, was it? She was nice." Gwen remarked.

"Oh, Gwendolyn I didn't see you there."

"Of course not." Gwen started to her father's announcement.

Mr. Greyback said "It's easier to date a werewolf. Nobody understands werewolves other than werewolves."

"You're wrong. Alex understands me better than anybody." Mason said and those words which would've normally made Gwen release the contents of her stomach made her feel warm inside.

"Well, Mason. If you're happy, we're happy." Mrs. Greyback said.

"Really?"

"No, we're going to eat her." Mason, Alex and Gwen blanched at her words. "She destroyed all the food prepared for the feast."

"She's kind of left us no choice son." Mr. Greyback said. "We're starving."

That was the final straw as Gwen stomped forward. "Wait a minute!" This stopped her parents dead in their tracks. "He's your only son who's found the love of his life and you're going to _eat_ _her?"_

"Gwendolyn, I know you can't comprehend things as quickly as your…brother, but yes we are going to eat her." Mrs. Greyback countered.

"You're bloody joking!" Gwen raged. "He's your son, your _favorite_ child, you should be supporting his choice. Normally I would be angered that _once again_ you've cut him slack, and right now I should be tap dancing on someone's grave that you haven't, but now I see. It's not Mason I should hate…it's you!"

"Us?" Mr. Greyback asked incredulously.

"Yes, you!" Gwen stabbed a finger in his chest. "My entire life you've ignored me! Nothing I did was ever good enough; it was always about Mason. And you know I hated him for that! But now things are so clear. It was his fault that you ignored me; it wasn't his fault that I dreamed of running away since I could stumble; and it certainly wasn't his fault when you took Ben away from me!"

"You brought shame and danger to this clan when you associate yourself with that mortal into this world." Mr. Greyback said coldly, stopping Gwen's fire in its tracks. "You could've had all of us neutered. The danger you brought onto us towers over our temporary disappointment in Mason. As _usual_."

Gwen felt such rage and anger and hate that she shouted at the top of her lungs. "You are _terrible parents_! _I HATE YOU!" _Gwen's shout didn't just shake them; it literally blew everyone in her direction back. There were werewolves all against the other wall like a sonic boom. Mason and Alex grabbed Gwen (again mostly Mason's point) and got out there, letting the stunned werewolves sort themselves.

Gwen sat on the same couch as before a small fog of dust surrounding her, and she hoped that she would stay alone. Harper was wrong. She would never get along with her parents. She wondered if she was always bad. That must be why they hated her.

"Gwen! Are you here?" Mason's voice reverberated throughout the apartment; deathtrap would be a better word.

"No." Mason rolled his eyes at Gwen's response but stopped when he saw the utterly sad and just downright depressing look on Gwen's face. He went to sit down in a chair but Gwen gave a shout of warning…just after the chair collapsed beneath him. Gwen informed him that it was termite infested and she still hadn't gotten rid of all of them. Mason then made his way next to Gwen, and after checking the cushion next to her wouldn't fall apart he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Gwen gave a scornful chuckle. "Just fine. For the first time in a decade I see my parents, and they basically tell me what a failure I am. And, as much as I hate to admit it, they're right."

"You're not a failure. Mum and Dad don't know what they're talking about."

"Oh really? Name one time where they approved of something I did." Mason opened his mouth, but no answer came. "See? There's nothing I ever did that they liked, so what does tell you? I must not have done anything worthwhile…" Gwen paused and took time to press her lips together. "Ben was the only person who ever saw me for me, and didn't shudder or recoil. He was human; I was a she-wolf, and yet…that didn't matter. Even after I transformed for the first time, he was scared at first, but he came back, and we became closer. I didn't tell anyone. Mum and Dad never approved of me in general, so why would I expect their approval for my choice of guys? Remember when they found out though?" Mason nodded cringing at the same time. "They were _positively livid_. I had never seen them so angry before. They iiinformed the wizard council aaand they erased Ben's memory aaand relocated him and his fffamily. I nnnever saw him again." Gwen sucked in a breath and tried to stop whatever sadness hadn't come up, because right now he was coming undone; the slurs in her speech reflecting her sorrow. "Ten yyyears….300 years, and stillll, I haven't found a ppperson in the world who loves me. What's wrong with me? What is it about me that makes me so detestable?" Gwen just broke down and started crying. Mason quickly wrapped Gwen in a hug and she hugged him right back, nearly crushing him but he didn't mind. This was the deepest any of their conversations had gotten, and now he felt like he really knew Gwen, and everything that she kept bottled up for centuries. "I just want somebody to love me."

"I love you."

"No you don't." Gwen sobbed.

"_Yes, I do._" Mason said firmly. "You're my little sister, and no matter what you do I will always love you. If Mum and Dad can't see what an amazing w-person you are, then they don't know the real Gwendolyn Adolpha Greyback." Gwen sniffled and said a thank you. Mason got them both up. "Now come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To my place. I refuse to let you sleep in a dung-hole like this any logner."

"Hey it's not-yeah you're right. I want to sleep without waking up with a bug in my mouth. Thanks."

**This was such an angsty chapter but I had to write it. Happy New Years everyone!**

**Bye!**


End file.
